


What is up with these stickmen??? - Oneshot series

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Category: Rock Hard Gladiators (Web Series)
Genre: 18 or 17, Big sister vibes, Hyun is some sort of Eldritch being, Jade looks like the type of leader that is kind of like a big sis, Maybe - Freeform, Mostly Fluff, Out of Character, Red is an Asshole, Umbrella is confused by the guilds antics, Umbrella is the youngest member of Nemesis, also kind of doing some world building, and it turns out Umbrella is like, many angst, one shots, this boi doesn't remember his own age, warning: ooc, warning: suicidal thoughts, what if they be like family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: ((EDIT: HIATUS. So like, I realized I don't have any idea what I'm actually trying to do here. It WAS going to be a oneshot. But then...meh))So the world may or may not go to complete shit within these two months, everyones in lockdown, i could certainly use this time to update my other work....but then i came across this thing called rhg.So like.There was this stick guy in multi color and I was like 'Yoooo'Then I clicked more videos and came across several guilds like Nemesis, Purge etc. and I was like 'YOOOO'Then it turns out these characters have backstories and I was like'Welp there goes my life.'-------Alternate Summary:I know people are shipping Umbrella with Jade and all, but consider this... what if Umbrella is actually a teenager?((a very traumatised teenager. my favorite character type.))
Relationships: Umbrella & Benjamin, Umbrella & Fordz, Umbrella & Gyro, Umbrella & Jade, Umbrella & Nemesis
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	What is up with these stickmen??? - Oneshot series

**Author's Note:**

> Idk whenever I look at them I just get the vibe that Umbrella is 18 while the rest are 30, 29 or 40 something.

It was during the Revenge mission that Gyro came across the files.

It was an amateurs mistake to give into curiosity, especially during a highly important mission such as this one. 

But as someone whose head of the Hacker Department of the Nemesis Guild, the giant computer mainframe that stored all that information beckoned him.

Ignoring the smear of blood that had come over the screen- he briefly remembers a younger him hesitating, wrinkling his nose at such a sight- he pulled out an empty disc drive he keeps on him just in case, and quickly began typing on the rather high tech touch sensitive screen, going through file after file.

And then he froze, staring at a certain number on a certain someones file.

The fire alarm pops up on the screen, shocking him out of his daze before he hastily loads in the file, unplugs and stores the disc securely.

He will have plenty of time to talk about their newest member later with Jade. Not now.

\------------

Misfortune finds him in the most inconvenient times. 

It would have been great if Jade was the one to have found out first instead of Benjamin, but the senile old man is a chaotic force that only has respect for their leader. Said chaotic force crashes through the Nemesis meeting rooms door pointing a finger at Umbrella.

"WE HAVE A BABY WITH A GUN IN HERE!"

In answer, Umbrella looked tense, carefully stoic as he fingers the trigger of his weapon, violet eyes flashing only briefly in confusion.

It's Jade that breaks the following silence "What the hell are you talking about Benjamin?"

"Umbrella." 

"Yes?" Umbrella asks, more than a tadbit unsurely.

"How old are you?"

"...I don't know?" the poor kid was even more confused now. Weary.

Benjamin then dramatically gestures to Gyro who sighs "I was hoping I could discuss this in a more private setting but..."

He pauses and makes direct eye contact with Umbrella before answering.

"Umbrella is seventeen."

There is a pause in the entire room.

Jade breaks it yet again.

"I STABBED A TEENAGER!!!"

Needless to say the entire room was in chaos after that.

\------------

"Ma'am I don't think-"

Jade narrows her eyes at the stickman, who hastily corrects his mistake.

"Jade, I don't think I have to move in here."

"Right. I'm not going to have one of my members live in a crappy apartment like that."

"It wasn't that bad-"

"Anyways, the money you get from Nemesis wasn't even enough to pay the electrical bills. You don't have the documentation that will allow you to have a well paying job, and you're not old enough to have a job in the first place. Heck, you're not old enough to be living on your own. Until we sort your situation out you're living here."

Umbrella felt awkward having his age be acknowledged. Sure, the leaders- Jade's words were sound and logical, but it still doesn't really feel... well, logical to have a previous enemy move in so suddenly.

"And to avoid public suspicions, you will be accompanying me for the events we're invited to, and the events we host, that way people won't be suspicious about us accepting you so easily."

Silence.

"Any other objections? No? Good! Take your time moving in! Bought you a new phone and computer by the way! Byeee~"

With that she was gone, shutting the door behind her.

Umbrella gives into the unconscious urge to lift his left hand squeeze his right arm, breathing out as he feel the stress of all the events catch up with him.

**Author's Note:**

> At this point i have lost the will to give my life meaning beyond this.
> 
> like. considering that Umbrella might have been living with his parents before getting kidnapped and brainwashed, it seems reasonable to me that Umbrella would definitely had been a teen when he got kidnapped, or 18, just starting University.


End file.
